


what time your heart shuts

by snowpatrol



Series: twitter au [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-26 01:17:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14989586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowpatrol/pseuds/snowpatrol
Summary: Wonwoo and Mingyu finally meet (again)





	what time your heart shuts

**Author's Note:**

> this is part of [au](https://twitter.com/dekadeki_/status/995314443796934656) i post on twitter
> 
> thanks to rika for betaing this again ><

The last time Wonwoo saw Mingyu—as in saw the real person, not pictures or videos—had to be 4 years ago, before they broke up. To say that this date makes him feel nervous is an understatement. Because 4 years is not a short time. It’s been quite awhile and even if he had talked over the phone, or Facetimed with said boy, Wonwoo can’t help but feel anxious to finally see him again in person.

There’s something tugging on his nerves ever since he said yes to the date. An indescribable feeling he can’t quite understand that makes it hard just to breathe when he thinks about it. It leaves him restless. Last night, and the night before, and before that again, he’s been lying in his bed, staring at the ceiling, unable to fill his brain with anything that’s not meeting Mingyu again.

It’s ridiculous somehow because 4 years is not a short period of time. 4 years equals to more than 1000 days and 30 thousand hours. That’s not entirely accurate but let’s not get in too deep with those numbers. The point is, it’s been awhile, and with all those days and hours that have passed by, his feelings towards this so called ex boyfriend should have tumbled down the way their relationship did. So Wonwoo questions what the hell he’s doing right now, on this familiar cafe where he used to spend a quarter of his 20s with a certain tall boy, and why all his feelings are still involved.

Wonwoo thinks he might be getting a little bit too nervous and excited despite the fact that he tried to act indifferent to Mingyu about this whole idea of going on a date. He even ends up coming half an hour early to the date. Wonwoo wishes that Mingyu would show up late so he could pretend that he came just on time and not this early, and absolutely not this excited to see his dumb handsome face.

A long time ago, their role was reversed.

Wonwoo is reminded of their first meeting here. During that time this place used to be more crummy and Mingyu had been the one who sat at one of the tables, wearing an anxious expression on his face and clearly nervous from the way he kept re-adjusting the position of his mug of hot chocolate waiting for Wonwoo. Wonwoo never imagined that that awkward first meeting would lead to.... this again.

Mingyu was really young and silly and had great ambition for success. It was obvious since their very first encounter. His eyes would spark like a character straight out of a manga whenever he talked about making videos. That was the first detail that attracted Wonwoo towards the younger. Not romantically. He just had mad respect to Mingyu for how passionate he was about the things that he liked.

Now sitting here in this booth, he can’t help but wonder if Mingyu ever spoke about him in that kind of way as well. Maybe to Minghao or Seokmin. A gentle smile creeps across his face when he thinks of that, but it’s immediately replaced with unamused frown because he’s suddenly reminded how they’ve always kept this thing a secret.  
No one has ever known.

Not four years ago when their feelings for each other were in its full flaming glory. And not later when Wonwoo couldn’t feel anything but void in his heart after their fall. Not even today when they’re building things brick by brick to mend what’s broken. And it makes Wonwoo sad. Because Mingyu gets to talk about every little thing that he loves in life, but he doesn’t get to talk about Wonwoo and the problem isn’t even Mingyu himself. But because of Wonwoo’s lack of courage. Right. It has always been him.

Deciding not to ponder longer in his agony, Wonwoo scans his surroundings. He hadn’t come back here even once after his break up with Mingyu, but now he can recognize how the interior of this place is totally different from whatever picture he had left in his memory. There are too many changes, from the color of the walls, to the waitress’s uniform. It’s almost like he’s in an entirely different place.

And that reminds him. The waitresses are all different too. Everyone in the cafe used to recognize him and Mingyu here from how often they stopped by the place— they called them cute and teased about how they should just date each other every chance they got. Now he’s just another stranger in the eyes of these new waitresses. For some reason Wonwoo hates to think of this. He doesn’t enjoy being unfamiliar in a supposedly familiar place. That somehow only causes some unneeded angst in his heart.

“You’re early.”

Here we go.

Wonwoo’s breath hitches upon hearing the voice. Trying hard not to wear his emotion right on his face, Wonwoo lift his head, giving Mingyu his infamous flat expression.

“Says you.” Wonwoo manages to let out a calm answer despite the hammering sound beneath his chest.

Weirdly enough that draws a smile from Mingyu. Pulling the chair from across the table to sit, the younger flashes a grin at him.

“I got too excited. All I thought about the whole day was about our date. Next thing I knew, I’m already here a few minutes early,” he says, dusting the nonexistent dirt from the table before continuing. “Well that’s my excuse. What’s yours? You’re earlier than me.”

“I’m—“ Wonwoo goes flustered for a good three seconds. He didn’t expect that straightforward answer from the younger. He expected... an excuse. Just like what he’s about to spout right about now. “I didn’t have anything else to do so why not come early to check out the place? Like, you know if it’s not comfortable maybe I’ll better suggest another place.... or something.”

Mingyu says nothing but smirks as if he can see straight through Wonwoo’s lie. “Sure it’s not because you were too excited to see me?”

Wonwoo puts on his best scowl and rolls his eyes. “I think you’re projecting yourself on me. You’re the whipped one in this relationship not me, remember?”

“You could’ve just said no without hurting my fragile heart like that. And you talk like we can’t be whipped for each other,” Mingyu says with a pout which only irks Wonwoo because a grown man with Mingyu’s build is not supposed to look cute when they do that.

“First of all stop...” Wonwoo starts to say, rubbing the bridge of his nose, “referring to your heart as a fragile thing.”

“You only say that because you don’t wanna feel guilty everytime you know you hurt me.”  
They go quiet for awhile. Wonwoo can’t think of a comeback. He isn’t sure if what mingyu is saying is just a joke and him being playful, or he’s trying to say that he does sometimes feel hurt because of Wonwoo.

He won’t deny that sometimes he can act too harsh on the younger, giving him a very difficult time, demanding silly things that don’t even make sense, like he wants Mingyu to automatically understand whatever the fuck he wants. And when he makes it hard even just to talk civilly, saying hurtful things just to let out his anger on him.

And Mingyu just.... why does he even put up with all of that bullshit? Is it because he’s still guilty? Because he wants to prove himself to Wonwoo? Thinking about all that makes Wonwoo feel bad.

The silence between them continues and suddenly it feels wrong for Wonwoo to even move one muscle.

Meanwhile from across the table Mingyu tilts his head, staring at him a little bit too intensely. It makes Wonwoo uneasy. He’s not used to that kind of attention. Mingyu knows that well, even though it has never stopped him from giving him attention.

  
Wonwoo wants him to stop so he hisses, “stop staring”, to which mingyu replies oh so easily without moving his eyes. “Can’t help it. My eyes automatically freeze when they land on something beautiful.”

Goddamnit.

“Excuse me? We’re only two seconds into the first date, you can tone down the flirting a bit.”

“Technically it’s not our first and nothing’s wrong with calling your date beautiful when you see them. It’s not illegal. Moreover if that’s exactly the truth,” Mingyu says with a shrug.

Then he stops saying things all together. Mingyu props up his elbow on the table and rests his chin on his palm. Moving his head very slowly, he stares at Wonwoo dreamily.

His heart pounds heavily and Wonwoo’s convinced it has swollen twice its size because he can hear it very loud in his ear. He thinks this scene is really like something out of a silly manga for teenage girls. He can’t decide if he feels embarrassed, or if Mingyu actually made his heart flutter.

More likely the latter.

When he said yes to this date, or even when he mindlessly told the younger about going on a date, Wonwoo didn’t think of this at all. About how different it would feel talking to Mingyu behind his keyboard compared to talking with the real person.

Here’s the thing— when Wonwoo said he was a sucker for Mingyu, he meant it. And when he laughed at Mingyu and called him a weakass bitch for him, well, he’s obviously no better. He can act tough and angry and curse at Mingyu all he wants when he hides behind his phone and refuses to meet him.

  
But the moment he faces the real person, all logic be damned. He won’t deny anything that this man wants from him. Which is why he broke up with him over text like the coward he is 4 years ago. If they actually met each other and Mingyu begged enough then, there’s a high chance that Wonwoo would definitely take him back no matter how wrong he was.

Well, talking about whipped.

Wonwoo turns his attention away from Mingyu’s gaze, busying his eye with everything in their surroundings that isn’t Mingyu. But he can still feel the stare directed at him.  
Then Mingyu speaks again. “You cut your hair. I love your fluffy hair before, but this one suits you too. You look fresh.”

  
Wonwoo can feel his reply painfully at the tip of his tongue. ‘Don’t make it too obvious you’re stalking my pictures’ just to make it evident that he’s holding power over Mingyu, but his voice refuses to come out.

When Wonwoo doesn’t give any reply at all, Mingyu takes it as a cue for him to continue talking.

“I can’t believe I’m seeing you in person again. You’re even more beautiful than in pictures and videos. My eyes have really been blessed.”

  
Wonwoo doesn’t need to look at his face to know what expression he’s wearing. He can hear the smile in his tone, and his sweet mouth.

Was that one of the reasons that Wonwoo fell for this guy? And is that how he’s going to fall again today? Never mind, he’s already falling anyway.

This date was a bad idea after all.


End file.
